Luffy, à l'école des sorciers
by D.Machaa
Summary: Des pirates à Poudlard? Ça risque de foutre un sacré bordel... (Histoire en cours de récupération sur un ordinateur explosé..)


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling pour Harry Potter, et à Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece.

 **Notes :** C'est un pari risqué, mais je le tente. Une Crossover One Piece/Harry Potter !  
Je vais tout faire pour éviter les faux raccords entre ses deux univers, déjà très complexes. Mais si vous en apercevais, faites-m 'en part en review, afin que je puisse corriger.

Le protagoniste sera Luffy et non Harry Potter qui, malgré sa présence, passera au second plan.

La romance ne sera pas ou très peu présente dans cette Fanfiction. ( Désolé les Yaoistes ! ^^ ) Je tiens à essayer de rester fidèle aux personnages. (Bon après, je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis ni J.K Rowling, ni Eiichiro Oda. ^^) Donc un Luffy, tout rougissant, les yeux brillants à l'entente de mots érotiques… hum… Non. (Même si l'idée n'est pas pour me déplaire. )

Petit prologue ! (Rien à voir avec la taille des chapitres, je vous le promets ^^ )

Bonne lecture

 **One Piece :** Après l'arc Dressrosa. (Il est cependant conseillé d'être à jour dans  l' **anime**. Sinon, ne venez pas pleurer parce que vous vous êtes fait spoiler vos mamans !)

 **Harry potter :** 7éme années à Poudlard. Dumbledore n'a pas été tué et le trio Gryffondor retourne à l'école.

* * *

Prologue : **Monde parallèle.**

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur son bureau. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait les huit avis de recherches, déposés devant lui. Il tenait entre ses mains, la neuvième affiche, la scrutant minutieusement.  
La prime pour ce jeune homme, était tout de même colossale.

Dos à lui, se trouvait un grand tableau, représentant un homme. Sa posture était souple, décomplexé, et ses bras se croisaient autour de son torse. Il avait une longue cape noire par-dessus une chemise de lin, mi- ouverte. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux foncé, presque rouge, et lui tombaient en dessous des oreilles. Trois épaisses cicatrices semblaient lui arracher l'œil et, sa courte barbe, était complètement débraillée. Son regard était chaleureux et son sourire transpirait le bonheur !  
Le portrait se mit à bouger. Il essaya de regarder l'avis de recherche, par-dessus l'épaule du vieux directeur, et annonça :

« Il approche, professeur. Son tour est venu. Vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

Albus fit tourner ça chaise, face à l'homme présent dans le tableau. Il caressa sa longue barbe blanche, l'air songeur.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Ça va être la deuxième fois que j'accueille des pirates de votre monde dans mon établissement. S'ils sont comme vous, Monsieur Rayleigh, et Monsieur Gol, cette année s'annonce mouvementée ! »

Le roux ria franchement, ce rappelant de son année à Poudlard. Ceux qu'il allait lui envoyer, n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos pour les professeurs. ….

« On peut dire qu'ils ont de l'énergie à revendre ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore en soupirait d'avance. Il se faisait vieux et, avec la guerre se préparant contre le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de gérer des perturbateurs semblables à ses deux anciens élèves.  
Ils étaient restés très peu de temps à Poudlard. Dix mois pour être exacte. Et pourtant, de toute sa très longue vie, peu de personnes avaient autant marqués son esprit. Leur rencontre avait été une surprise. Une agréable et fatigante surprise.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Apprendre en un an, sept ans d'études sur la magie, n'est vraiment pas à la portée de tous.

\- Croyez-moi, il y arrivera... Roger y est arrivé. S'il veut trouver Raftel, et le One Piece. Il n'a pas le choix, répondit le pirate, sans le moindre doute quant à la réussite de son protégé.

-Cependant, continua t-il, il ne doit pas savoir que le One Piece est protégé par la magie. Ce serait trop facile. C'est son instinct et sa curiosité qui doivent le pousser à rester ici.

\- Fort bien. acquiesça Dumbledore. Vous avez l'air de vraiment croire au potentiel de ce jeune garçon. »

Le portrait se mit à sourire de plus belle, nostalgique, à la pensée de la rencontre avec ce dit jeune garçon.

« J'ai tout misé sur lui. »

Le vielle homme rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et retourna à son bureau.

« Très bien, je vais déterminer lesquels d'entre eux ont des prédispositions pour la magie. Je leur enverrais une lettre par hiboux et ouvrirais le passage. Bien sûr, comme pour l'équipage de Monsieur Gol, les moldus parmi eux pourront, tout de même, être hébergés dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Merci, professeur.

L'ancêtre se contenta de hocher la tête. Le plus jeune salua poliment son ainé, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Je dois repartir. Mes Nakama m'attendent. Je vous souhaite bon courage ! Merci encore.

\- Je vous en prit. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Shanks. »

Et Le Roux disparut dans un dernier rire franc, laissant sur la toile, un grand voilier à tête de dragon.

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois l'avis de recherche entre ses mains, et murmura, amusé, le nom écrit dessus.

« Monkey D. Luffy … Quelle surprise nous réserve-t-il celui-là.. ? »

* * *

 _A suivre_ ..

A vos critiques !


End file.
